


Пять раз, когда Леонард Маккой спас жизнь Джиму Кирку, и один раз, когда Джим Кирк спас его в ответ

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mackirk, Star Trek: AOS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: Через сотни лет, в учебниках по истории Звездного Флота вряд ли напишут о том, сколько раз доктор Леонард Маккой спасал жизнь самому молодому и блистательному капитану; и уж тем более не напишут о том, сколько раз Леонард Маккой спасал шкуру студента Джима Кирка.





	

Через сотни лет, в учебниках по истории Звездного Флота вряд ли напишут о том, сколько раз доктор Леонард Маккой спасал жизнь самому молодому и блистательному капитану; и уж тем более не напишут о том, сколько раз Леонард Маккой спасал шкуру студента Джима Кирка.   
  


I. Алкоголь и внезапные стены на пути будущего капитана

  
  
В шаттле, в их первую встречу, Леонард протягивает Джиму флягу с виски прежде, чем узнает его имя — конечно, они встречаются в баре. Маккой действительно пытается избегать нежелательных знакомств; в конце концов, его бывшая жена его многому научила.   
  
И он не имеет абсолютно никакого понятия, почему в свои первые выходные, не занятые повторением материала или дежурствами в клинике, он тащит домой из бара кадета с голубыми глазами, которого, вроде бы, зовут Джеймс. Джеймс упирается ладонью в стену, выдыхает, смотрит в небо и жмурится. Говорит:   
  
— Называй меня Джимом.   
  
Леонард, трезвый и злой, искренне ему отвечает, что никак не собирается его называть, потому что это их первая и последняя встреча. Джим смеется, запинается о собственные ноги (такая глупая была бы смерть), и едва не влетает в стену лбом, но Маккой крепко держит его за шиворот.   
  
— Джим, — вздыхает, — ты идиот.   
  
Кирк снова смеется. В свете луны Леонард может разглядеть шрамы на его подбородке: два ровных, чуть наискосок, уголками упирающихся в скулу.   
Только в комнате, стараясь не разбудить спящего андорианца, Леонард замирает — до него доходит, что он все-таки назвал Кирка Джимом.   
  
  


II. Утренние приветствия 

  
  
  
Общежитие медицинского корпуса стоит ровно напротив общежития для “будущих капитанов”. Иногда, выходя по утрам на смены, Маккой видит в окне второго этажа довольную рожу Кирка. Тот салютует ему, стоя в одних пижамных штанах, и эффектно пропадает за шторами. Он думает — интригующе, Леонард уверен, что это раздражает.   
В лучшие дни Кирк молчит. В худшие (которые обычно совпадают с самыми тяжелыми сменами, засранец как будто знает) — Кирк приветствует его на весь университетский двор и называет Боунсом.   
  
К середине первого семестра Леонард выбирает: убить Кирка, убиться самому или попробовать наладить ситуацию. В конце концов, ему здесь учиться еще как минимум три с половиной года, а упорства у Джеймса Кирка может хватить и на все пять лет вперед (в этом, особенно после совместных пар, Леонард уверен).   
  
Для разговора он выбирает свой самый неудачный день — чтоб хуже уже некуда. Комендант подсказывает ему комнату Кирка и вздыхает, бурча себе под нос что-то о том, что “бессовестный засранец” перешел на “мальчиков”.   
  
Леонард действительно не знает, что заставляет его задыхаться от раздражения сильнее: то, что его назвали мальчиком, в его-то тридцать с хвостиком, или то, что его записали в пассии “бессовестного засранца” Кирка.   
  
Он поднимается на второй этаж, стучит в дверь и мысленно прокручивает в голове все, что у него накипело. Начиная с того, что кричать через весь двор студенческого города совершенно необязательно и одна пьянка не делает их друзьями, и заканчивая тем, что Джим просто отвратительно придумывает прозвища.   
  
После третьего стука из комнаты доносится полузадушенный вздох, и вместо раздраженного ворчуна в Леонарде просыпается врач. Он толкает дверь — не заперто, и проскальзывает внутрь. Кирк лежит лицом в подушку, весь красный, с распухшим горлом, и Леонард почти закатывает глаза: эта ходячая проблема еще и аллергик.   
  
На столе рассыпан арахис, поэтому определить аллерген для Леонарда не составляет труда — глупо и очевидно. Он достает из сумки гипошприц и со всей дури всаживает Джиму в плечо.   
  
Тот сдувается на глазах, и, естественно, начинает говорить как только у него появляется возможность говорить:   
  
— Боже, Боунс, спасибо, я понятия не имел, что сраный арахис может меня убить. Когда я буду капитаном — я отменю арахис совсем. На всей Терре как минимум. На всем корабле. Да я…   
  
— Для этого тебе нужно быть диктатором, а не капитаном, — замечает Леонард. Он тяжело вздыхает. К концу этого чертового дня он настолько устал, что даже не думает о возможных последствиях этого разговора.   
  
(Кирк-диктатор — так себе сценарий развития событий.)  
  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — негромко, неожиданно серьезно говорит Джим. Он сидит перед Леонардом на диване, в мягких домашних брюках, тех самых, в которых постоянно появлялся в окне, и в мятой футболке с пятнами от сока. Оранжевый, отмечает про себя Леонард. Значит, он любит апельсиновый сок.   
  
Джим не дожидается ответа и продолжает:   
  
— Ты, наверное, пришел попросить меня не орать через весь двор?   
  
— Ты невероятно проницателен, — кисло произносит Леонард, — сделай это в благодарность моим ловким рукам, которые вытащили тебя с того света.   
  
Кирк хмыкает и встает. Когда они стоят совсем рядом — заметно, что он выше Леонарда на несколько сантиметров, тоньше и как будто легче. Соглашается он тоже легко — слишком легко, и Леонард понимает это слишком поздно.   
  
  


III. Леонард не настроен на шутки, поэтому Джим не шутит

  
  
Утренние крики в окно прекращаются ровно на две недели, Кирка нигде не видно, и Леонард вздыхает спокойно. Он даже радуется: его сосед, хмурый, вечно сонливый андорианец, съезжает от него на другой этаж, и Леонард остается в комнате один. Он наслаждается одиночеством ровно три дня — на четвертый он обнаруживает после смены у себя в комнате Кирка.   
  
— Я не настроен на шутки, — Маккой предупреждает его с порога, кидает на пол сумку. Он все еще в белом халате.   
  
Джим сияет — иначе и не скажешь, и выдает фразу, которую, очевидно, готовил все это время:   
  
— Ты запретил мне кричать тебе по утрам из окна напротив. Придется кричать тебе вслед из этого окна.   
  
— Матерь божья, — довольно искренне говорит атеист и безбожник Маккой, — да ты совсем поехавший.   
  
— Нет, — невозмутимо отвечает Кирк, вгрызаясь в сочное красное яблоко, — моя интуиция говорит, что нам нужно подружиться, а я привык ее слушать.   
  
Когда он давится яблоком, Леонард, конечно, снова его спасает. Просто потому что труп Кирка ему хочется видеть еще меньше, чем самого Джима.   
  


IV. “я доктор, а не универсальный солдат!”

  
  
Сначала ему кажется, что выходить в космос (который полон опасностей и болезней) без Джеймса Кирка просто бессмысленно, и в этом все дело. Потом он вспоминает огромные, полные грусти глаза, и улыбку, слова “будь осторожен”, и думает, что Кирк просто манипулировал им, как и всегда. А потом Джим чуть не умирает от его же, Боунса, лекарства, и становится совсем не до шуток. Он едва может говорить и едва стоит на ногах, но все равно пытается что-то сделать — и Маккою хочется что-то делать тоже.   
  
(Например — хорошенько врезать остроухому гоблину за то, что тот выкинул его Кирка на Дельта Вегу.)   
  
Но Джим возвращается — он всегда возвращается, — и даже становится капитаном. Боунс отводит его в каюту, не в медотсек; говорит “свет — двадцать процентов” и силой укладывает его в кровать. Джим бормочет:   
  
— Я стал капитаном, Боунс, понимаешь? Капитаном, как и хотел.   
  
Леонард гладит его по встрепанным волосам и негромко отвечает:  
  
— Для меня ты всегда был капитаном, придурок.   
  
Джмим, конечно, не слышит; оно и к лучшему.   
  
  
  
В свой первый месяц официальной службы на “Энтерпрайз” Леонард понимает, что фраза “я доктор, а не универсальный солдат” не прокатит, если твой капитан — Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. Легче при высадке на планету быть рядом и не позволить Джиму сдохнуть, чем потом пытаться привести его в порядок, собирая по кусочкам.   
Джим смеется: по костям, но Леонард в упор не видит иронии. Он становится начальником медицинской службы не потому, что он — лучшая кандидатура, а потому, что теперь его полномочий должно хватить, чтобы заставить Джима усидеть на месте.   
  
Через полгода Леонард даже спросонья, даже после чертовски длинной смены, может назвать наизусть все шрамы на теле Джима. Тот, что на животе — он зашивал сам (потом несколько дней еще тряслись руки). Тот, что на спине, чуть выше середины правой лопатки, Джим заработал навернувшись с мотоцикла. А тот, который едва виднеется на бедре, по самой кромке белья, он получил еще в детстве, в драке.   
  
Сначала Леонард думает: едва не перебило артерию. Потом: у Кирка светлая кожа и россыпь родинок. Потом о том, что он вляпался.   
  


V. Законы Джорджии говорят

  
  
  
Осознание приходит в ночь, когда тело Джима (тело, тело, тело) привозят в медотсек. Леонард склоняется над ним, смотрит на светлую челку, на закрытые глаза, на шрамы — два на подбородке, знакомые еще из общаги, на изгиб его губ (как он смеялся), на плечи, упрятанные в капитанскую форму (“я непременно буду капитаном, Боунс”). Невысказанные слова свербят в горле, он кашляет, а потом уходит в лабораторию. Это тело, здесь спасать уже нечего.   
  
Маккой склоняется над лабораторным столом с мертвым трибблом. Ему в голову вдруг так некстати приходят законы южной, суровой Джорджии: жизнь за жизнь, братец, никак иначе. Джим Кирк появился в его жизни и по кирпичику выстроил ее заново, и теперь Боунс просто обязан вернуть ему его жизнь.   
  


VII. Новая жизнь 

  
— Привет.   
Голос у Джима хриплый. Леонард вздрагивает, нахохлившейся птицей ерзает в кресле рядом с постелью. Выпускает теплую ладонь из своих рук и смущенно вскидывается:   
  
— Я не видел, что ты проснулся.   
  
— Говорят, ты не держал меня за руку, пока я лежал мертвым, — Джим кивает подбородком на свою ладонь и улыбается.   
  
— Был занят, спасал твою жизнь. Снова.   
  
Леонард поднимается, чтобы уйти, отходит к двери, возвращается к постели снова. У него уже терпения не хватает — так хочется сказать все, что Джим своей выходкой (умереть — та еще выходка) всколыхнул у него внутри.   
  
Или не высказывать — как глаза Джима ему подскажут.   
  
— Придется, знаешь…   
  
Глаза у него потрясающе голубые.   
  
— … наверстывать упущенное. Держать сейчас.  
  
И Джим протягивает ему ладонь.   
  


***

  
  
  
Ни в одном учебнике не будет написано о том, что именно из-за Леонарда Маккоя, Джеймс Кирк попал на борт “Энтерпрайз” и стал капитаном. Началась история длиной в долгие годы. И жизнь Леонарда Маккоя — тоже заново началась.   
  



End file.
